Words
by wontwalkaway
Summary: Songfic to the Bee Gee's Words. Basically about how Draco and Hermione's last moments together were that sad, yet beautiful.


**Words**

**Disclaimer: **Usual, don't own anything.

**Summary:** Songfic to the Bee Gee's Words. Basically about how Draco and Hermione's last moments together were that sad, yet beautiful.

* * *

"Draco, don't leave me here behind, fight for justice, don't join the evil forces. I...I love you." Hermione cried out. Draco turned around, and for just a slight moment Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes. Then his gray eyes became like steel.

"This is all for the better. You are no more than an enemy. You love me, but I don't," With that, Draco turned around abruptly and walked away, his long black robes billowing out behind him, leaving a distraught Hermione behind.

* * *

"No! Harry, move out of the way!" Hermione turned around just to notice green sparks flying out of Voldemort's wand. Harry didn't seem to hear her. With no time left to think, Hermione threw herself in front of Harry's body. The sparks hit her, and she fell to the ground, barely alive.

"Hermione! No!" Harry was furious now. With plenty of determination, he raised his wand, and shouted "Avada Kadvara", with venom dripping from every word. That was it, Voldemort was gone. The death eaters started dropping to the floor, in agony. All except one. Draco lifted the hood off his head and rushed towards Hermione.

_Smile an everlasting smile, a smile can bring you   
near to me._

Hermione smiled. "Draco, don't be sad, to be in your arms once more, to die in them, its more than I could ever ask for. Smile."

Draco forced a smile, just to make Hermione happy. Hermione was shivering, and he pulled her closer to his body, into a tight embrace.

_Don't ever let me find you gone, cause that would   
bring a tear to me._

"No! Hermione, don't leave me, all alone. All alone." Draco spoke softly, in nearly a whisper, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_This world has lost its glory, let's start a brand   
new story now, my love._

To Draco, the world was now dark. It had no colour, no light, no vibrance. Everything seemed dead to him as time came to a halt. He wished he had brought Hermione away and he still wished to bring her away. Away from this cruel world, and into one of their own.

_Right now, there'll be no other time and I can show   
you how, my love._

"Hermione, I love you." Draco was sad, he knew the words had come too late, simply too late. Hermione was going to die, and he knew it. He only wished for a miracle._  
  
Talk in everlasting words, and dedicate them all to   
me._

Draco paused, not strong enough to go on. Seeing the cuts and bruises Hermione had on her face, his heart was simply broken.

"Draco, go on. Don't stop talking, this might well be the last time I hear your voice. Talk about how we met, talk about us, talk about anything, just don't stop."

_And I will give you all my life, I'm here if you   
should call to me._

How Draco wished that he could share his soul with Hermione, even give it to her. For without Hermione, he would not be able to live on. "I'll always be here for you. I'll never love again."

_You think that I don't even mean a single word I   
say._

"Don't be silly Draco, I'm dying and I know it. Go now, don't waste your time and love on me, a dying girl." Hermione was getting weaker by the minute, and Draco had no time to waste.

_It's only words, and words are all I have, to take   
your heart away._

"Hermione! I love you, in life or death, I'll be with you. My heart will always be with you." Draco shouted out loud, for the whole world to hear, hoping that those words would pacify Hermione.

Hermione smiled, and her hands fell lifelessly to her sides.

_It's only words, and words are all I have, to take   
your heart away._

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered. "I'll always love you."

* * *

A/N: How was it? I think it's almost the same as my other fic, "This is the Night". Anyway, I might be writing a happy version of this song, I don't know. 


End file.
